Wherever You Will Go
by Illeia Evalion
Summary: It's been five years since Xion parted from Sora. Now on the run from the newly enforced law, she must hurry to find her "missing connection" before she disappears for good.
1. A Rainy Beginning

**Okay, well I know I've completely overstepped my "only one chaptered story at a time" rule but hey, I thought of this randomly one day and I had to form it into a story and start writing it straight away. It's very rare that I can come up with story ideas so I made the most of this. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>I hold pity for those who have become limited in their own life. Even after those years that passed, to where the skies became dark from pain, I fought to break it. My name is Xion and where I am now, rests upon what I did those years ago.<p>

The world was cold and it brought the heaviest rain I had ever seen. I stomped my feet heavily through its puddles, no longer afraid to make noise. My head hung down to stare at the ground as I moved through the alleys, covering my face with long black hair, my hands in my trouser pockets to keep them dry and clenched against me. I had no idea where I was and the exhaustion worked up my legs like fire through the rain. Spotting a large green bin against a building wall I moved to sit on it, removing my hands from their protection to rest them against its smooth surface. I could smell the bins rotten stench of uneaten food rise from beneath me but I didn't bother to moan about it, tilting my head back to rest it on the brick wall behind me. I looked up at the night's sky, my face defiantly facing against the rain as it showered me, causing me to blink away a few drops a couple of times. The tall walls of the buildings around me towered high and framed the sky to a rectangle shape so I felt like I was looking through a window.

I felt enclosed. Safe.

I thought of my friends as they sat at home in Destiny Islands. I thought of Sora and how he must be worrying, stuck on that ground for the rest of his life.

He had saved me, just like he promised, and I thought I was finally free. Oh, the mind of the naive. Axel and I were given another chance to live again, but he left to form a life of his own, and good luck to him. He wasn't going to stay with us. We may have been in the Organization together but we never spoke much. There was never much time for me to connect to anyone back then. Every day was a strict rule of work and nothing else. After having to return to Sora I can't imagine being torn away from someone I was once close to. Not until The Shadom came along anyway.

The Shadom were created when the King disappeared again, to which it looked like he was never to return. I was still a part of Sora when he Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy went out to defeat the once again rising Heartless population. He saved those who needed to be saved and that would be his last time. The battle was long and bloody and people either died or regretted to live, there was no in between. The darkness was a threat for too long so The Shadom, the Forkrun and every soldier born, made and grown was to immediately kill those who disobeyed the law.

This law forbid the use of any transport between worlds. Everyone was now grounded and any Nobodies, Heartless, or any other half beings were to be exterminated. Those who had learned, strained and fought to defeat the Heartless were dismissed. There is a Forkrun in every world to protect but that's it. For no other reason would I have been sitting on a back alley bin in the pouring rain.

I felt the fatigue travel up my body and to my eyes, forcing them closed. I needed to rest them but I couldn't sleep. Not yet.

Instead I thought back to the previous morning, where my life seemed to change.

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep that night so as I lay in the early hours of the morning, on a camp bed in Sora's room, my muscles were aching from lying stiff. The bright morning sun through his curtains had woken Sora so I listened as he rose to his feet, leaving the room. A few minutes passed before I heard loud talking coming from the next room and I couldn't help but get up and listen when I heard my name being mentioned. I crept along the hall and peered through the crack in the door where the voices were echoing to see Sora talking with Namine and Kairi.<p>

_What are they doing here?_ I wondered.

"It's impossible, she can't do it." Came the voice of Namine, which was usually soft and gentle, but this time came out stressed. Something was off.

"But she-." Sora started but was cut off by Namine's dismissive voice.

"Sora, you brought her back at a price. Xion only has half a heart." My hand instinctively moved to my mouth in shock and I bit down on my finger to stop myself gasping. "That lost connection could be anywhere! She has no way of finding it!"

"But, how will this affect her?" Kairi asked before biting her nails nervously.

"She can only live to half of her natural life." Sora said gravely, causing Namine to nod.

"Yes, after which she'll return back to Sora." She finished.

I fell against the wall, my legs giving way from beneath me. I slid to the ground and covered my face in the palms of my hands. It had been five years already. I couldn't go back to Sora, locked in eternal pain forever, I just couldn't. I heard the door open beside me and a shadow of a boy with spiky hair spread across the floor. I brought my hands away from my face and clenched my fist around the tear in my right hand. I heard someone move around me, before seeing Kairi bent down to hold me softly. I pushed her away and stood up.

"You weren't going to tell me!" I cried, my voice faltering under the lump that clawed in my throat.

"No! Of course were, Xion!" Kairi exclaimed, still crouched next to the place I was sat.

"Then tell me," I challenged her, "I need that lost connection to be complete?" Kairi lowered her head in defeat and I turned to Sora, who was still stood in the doorway. He nodded his head.


	2. A Panicked Escape

**This update is a little later than I hoped but I managed to get it done today. I'm sorry that this isn't a very lengthy chapter but it has all it needs in it, so it's hardly lack of detail. I hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you thought.**

**Also, a thank you to Imagination Knight, Nikolas Sur and Gr4Yr4iN for reviewing, it's much appreciated. :)**

* * *

><p>The day passed and brought the night out cold. I remember that night well, how I lay on my bed at the calm before the storm. Sora, Riku and Kairi were still up watching TV downstairs so that occasional studio laughter would come blazing through the open bedroom door. It didn't disturb me, for I didn't intend to sleep.<p>

Although aged twenty, Sora was still living in his parents' house, who were out on vacation at the time. I had been sleeping in a camp bed in Sora's room while mine was being redecorated. It's surprising how long the goal of painting four walls can take when Sora puts himself in charge. I took the option of his room rather than sleeping on the couch for a reason that I wasn't open to share with him. I just didn't like being on my own at night.

The cold air from outside was blowing in from the open window, branding me with goose bumps as it passed. I rested my head on my arm that was starting to ache from the pressure as I gazed up at the ceiling, as if waiting for some kind of revelation to hit me.

I was also twenty years old, five short years of free life building the figure of what I was that day. I couldn't help but regret it all. The time just felt wasted. Thinking back to it, I couldn't even scrape a bit of meaning that made those lazy days worthwhile. I was thankful at the present time, but it all passes eventually, leaving me to curse myself for not spending it wisely. Day in, day out, eat, play and sleep.

I rose slowly, feeling the blood rush back through my trapped arm. I made my way over to the tall wardrobe and opened it. I used it as my own for the time being, seeing as Sora had no use for it. I glanced at all his clothes that were thrown on the floor and smiled to myself. Turning back to the wardrobe, I crouched down and felt through the contents of the bottom, my arm brushing against all my clothes. My hand came into contact with a hard box and I gently pulled it out. Sitting down on the ground I stared at it for a moment, my eyes tracing the edges. The box wasn't small or old with an ornate design claiming the surface, but large and flat, covered in all white. I carefully lifted up the lid, as if scared it would blow up, and set it down beside me. Inside the box, lay my Organization coat. No more were the band of thirteen fighters, and I felt bad for still having the black garment in my possession. I parted from Sora in it; it was my only clothing until Kairi dragged me out shopping. When I had no more use of it, I folded it up and put it in a box, hiding it away under a mass of clothes. I could never have thrown it away, back then the thought was alien to me.

Placing the box down I got back up onto my knees and continued to rummage through the wardrobe until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out a black backpack and put my organization coat in it. I got back up and went over to my bed. As I did, a bright light shone through the window before disappearing again, the sound of a car pulling up outside also entering through the window. Not bothering to look outside I continued to collect stuff from around the room and put it in the bag.

Sora's voice suddenly caught my attention, as it wasn't coming from downstairs, but outside. Bag in hand; I moved over to the window, seeing a car and a van outside, a large man, the mayor and Sora standing in the street.

"Xion!" I heard someone call up the stairs. I could feel my heartbeat increase, thoughts of what could be going on causing me to panic. The new law... They hadn't come for...me?

I rushed out of the room and into the hallway, standing above the stairs. Kairi was nowhere to be seen, nor was anyone else. The TV was still going but the seats were empty and the door was wide open. Slinging my bag over one shoulder I moved quietly down the stairs, not wanting to attract attention to myself. I crept along the floor, under the window before standing in the corner of the room, listening to what was being said outside.

"How could you?" Came Kairi's voice, as I peered through the window next to me to see her standing behind Sora, shouting at the mayor.

"She's an abomination!" The mayor replied, his head high and his face a slight purple as if his plump neck was suffocating under his tight buttoned up collar. "Made! From memories! Imagine such a thing..." He chuckled, looking over his shoulder at the men that were now standing behind him, who joined in at the thought.

"That was years ago, things have changed! She's one of us!" Sora argued back, his teeth gritted together. I had never seen him like this before and the sight made me wonder how serious this thing was. I looked over at Riku who stood by the door, his head low and his arms crossed. He looked so...inactive.

"How dare you!" The mayor shot back. "We live in a dignified community, not some freaksville for half beings!"

Apparently tired of this back and forth argument, one man from behind the mayor stepped forward, a nasty smile on his handsome face. "Your friend is against the Shadom Union Law, which disallows the existence of Heartless, Nobodies and other non-human beings to mix in Forkrun communities. Such documents have recently been brought forward that supply evidence that Xion was once involved with the infamous Organization XIII and should be brought to justice..."

I turned away from the window, unable to listen to anymore of the man's statements. I couldn't understand any of it. I was a forgotten member of the Organization. In fact, I couldn't even be called a member. So what are these "documents" that have been found?

"You've been brainwashed by these people! This isn't law, its discrimination!" I heard Kairi shout, her voice a little hoarse.

"Genocide!" Sora's voice followed, strong and bold, but the word was filled with disgust.

"Search the house." I heard a man say deeply, before the protests of Kairi were drowned out by the team of men that I guessed were making their way to the house. I dashed through the living room and was about to go into the kitchen when I heard bangs and crashes coming from within. Hearing gruff voices and loud footsteps from the front room I knew I was in trouble. Turning around, I dashed to the stairs and ran up them. Running back into Sora's room I opened the window wider and without looking back, I lowered myself out. Hanging from the ledge, I realised too late that there was no safe way for me to go down and no obstacles to climb. Lifting up my head into the room I saw no one had gone upstairs yet. Taking my chance, I climbed back up into the room, falling onto the floor ungracefully. I must have made a loud noise and this panicked me further. I ran over to Sora's bed and pulled out the mattress, covers and pillows spilling everywhere. Moving the mattress over to the window I tried to push it through. The mattress was about an inch too big but after curling it up at the edges I pushed with all my might to get it through. Footsteps of heavy men were growing closer and I couldn't resist but to look behind me. There they were, five tall, armed men, two of whom were storming their way toward me, the other three having not seen me but searching the other rooms. I let out a little scream and practically dragged myself through the window in panic, scraping my arms and legs against the windowsill. Looking below me I saw the mattress and I unwillingly let go of the ledge just as the men had reached the window.

I fell for what felt like less than a second that I wasn't even sure that I had. I landed on the mattress that caught me from severe harm, but my back still ached from where I landed. Scrambling to my feet, the bag still over my shoulder, the stuff inside most likely crushed from being landed on, I ran across the backyard and to the wall.

As I made my way over I heard Sora's voice above the noise. "Riku! What's wrong with you? You just stood there as if you didn't even care about her!" A part inside of me hurt to hear his voice so sad but I had to shrug it off. Stepping on a few of Sora's mother's plants I stood by the back fence and pulled myself over.

I could feel the heat rise up on my face, the sweat under my top, and the ache in my legs but I ran down the street, unable to say goodbye to my friends. It wasn't too late at night but the sky was pure black, casting darkness down to the ground, the streets lit up by lights. I ran down to the beach and jumped into a boat that carry's us to the small island. Throwing the bag down opposite me I picked up the oars and started to row. But I wasn't going to the small island, I didn't know where I was going but as long as I was away from Destiny Islands, I was safe for a period of time.


End file.
